


Why are we waiting?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is getting heated as he and Jim wait for Blair. (Then the story ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are we waiting?

## Why are we waiting?

by SENsations

* * *

Why are we waiting?  
by SENsations 

"Where the hell is Sandburg?" Simon exploded. 

"We've been waiting on him forever. Jim, you asked me to hold off until he got here but damn it, what do you expect?!" 

"I'm telling you he should be here anytime, I'm really sorry about this." Jim said, the concentration was evident from the intense look on his face. 

What seemed like an eternity to Jim and Simon passed before Blair came in finally. 

"Get over here!" Simon yelled. Blair looked over and saw Simon dressed in a tutu and Jim tied up in leather straps. 

"What is going on here?" Blair asked in amazement. 

"Well Jim and I planned a surprise for you but you didn't bother showing up! Ellison here didn't want me to do too much before you got here and it's all I can do not to cum like an elephant, I mean look at him! Now get you clothes off and join in damn it!" 

Blair looked at the 2 of them and burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. Just wait a minute, I mean I can't just stripped down and join the two of you the way you're dressed! This will just take me a second" 

"Well it better" Simon said as Jim stuck his dick in his mouth. 

FLASH 

Jim and Simon looked up to see Blair taking their picture. FLASH FLASH "What are you doing??!" 

"Well, I couldn't let this Kodak moment pass, now could I?" Blair asked incredulously. As the spots began to disperse and fade they could see Blair coming towards them, he laid down the camera revealing a stiff hard cock ready for action. 

"So, where do you want me boys?" Blair said, eyes twinkling and a huge smile, as well as something else that was of pretty good size. 

Jim gazed at him smiling and said, "Kneel down in front of me! You know what I like, and you do it better than anyone." Having said that Jim swelled even larger. 

"I want to get you up that sweet ass of yours!" Simon said helping Blair between them and stroking him down his sides then caressing his firm, soft rump. "Ummm, I can't hardly control myself especially after waiting so long!" Simon grabbed Blair around his hips and pulled him towards him before he could get down to his knees. Simon slid himself into Blair as gently as he could with his lust that had built up, Blair let out a sound thrusting his head up and arching his back, then bit his lip in pleasure. 

Blair stroked Jim's head and then pulled him towards him as Simon continued plunging into him again and again. Jim obliged and started to lick Blair beginning down the shaft, then to his balls and around, bringing them into his mouth and sucking them gently. Then back up the shaft and down around Blair, tickling the tip with his tongue as he sucked. 

Blair was in pure heaven as these two men pleasured him beyond belief. Simon was stroking and massaging his chest and sides, then scratched down his back just before cumming with an enormous embrace that covered his whole torso. 

Simon then untied Jim so the two lovers could do as they please. Jim leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around Blair, taking him in his mouth as deeply as he could. Jim then slid his arms back and grabbed Blairs buttocks as he stood up and they continued their lovemaking. Simon watched for awhile, then brought some things out from the kitchen for them all. As they all were enjoying drinks and miniature hotdogs Blair asked, "So what was all this for anyway? Not that I'm complaining at all!" 

Jim looked away from him and said, "Simon, you tell him." 

"I got the results from your exam back. You know how I always say, 'Blair, you are not a cop'? (pause) Congratulations, we wanted to make it as memorable as we could. Blair, you are now a cop!" 

"Well HOT DAMN!" 

* * *

End

 


End file.
